Mark 12 Omniverse + Chris 12 Ominverse the video game
Mark and Chris 12: Omniverse is based on the 2 new series' from the world-renowned 12 franchise. Players will experience the exciting Omniverse world in a new action game, where Mark and Chris discover that untold events from the past are affecting the present. Play as both Teen Mark Teen Chris Young Mark and Young Chris and work with your new partner Kevin to defeat the evil plans of Malware and Helix, in an epic storyline that spans two time periods! Dial up 65 playable alien heroes including new aliens like Computertrix and , and fight in 112 action-packed levels throughout the subterranean alien city of Undertown and other show-inspired locales. =Cutscene= Mark is playing a video game win his mom yells for him. Mother: Mark, you freind Christopher is here. Chris: Call me Chris. Mark walks down stars. Mark: Hey Christopher. Chris: Anyway we need to go on patroll you said you had a car for me. Mark: Ahh yes the DX Mark 12 Mark 2. Mark unveils it in his garage. Chris: whoa! =Intro= The player must then decide whether to play 1 or 2 players And then Chris or Mark to play first. The Player Has to drive the Chahrcters car to mallwares lare! Avoding the enemies with the weapon systems and not dieing. One the player gets there they have to defeat retailator. One they do the other charter tells them it was a ploy. If the Player Chose Mark this cutscene would apear. Chris:Nice work but it was just a bot. Mark: Wha Wha Whatt! Chris:A Galvanic Mecabot Mark:Cool! Chris:So not cool! If the player choose Chris Chris:That was realy hard! Mark:And your next job is harder! Chris: What the! Mark;It was just a Galvanic Bot cool right! Chris:No! Story Now you play as the other charcter. The player now has to fight Retailator bots. You must transform into wildmut and help Kevin and yourself find Malware. Cutscene if the player was Chris Chris:THE GROUND IS SHAKEING! Kevin:I SEE THAT! Mark comes:Guys what is happening! The Omegatrix's shoot out enery and shoot Kevin into the past. Kevin:Whoa!!! Chris, Mark:Who are you! Kevin:Im Kev... WHAT THE HECK! Mark:What is wrong with you! Kevin:Im from the future. And Mark Ground Shakes. Mark:What is going on, Kevin? Kevin: I-I-I I don't know! Chris runs over. Chris:Guys what is happ... The Omegatrix's shoot out enegry and shoot Kevin into the past. Kevin:Whoa!!! Chris, Mark:Who are you! Kevin:Im Kev, WHAT THE HECK! Mark:What is wrong with you! Kevin:Im from the future. Story Now the charcter is changed, and the charcter is now 13. You and Kevin must battle the Ninja/Knight swarm. After so You and Kevin must battle the other charcter. Then Kevin, Young Mark, And Young Chris go into the future. Cutscene The Young Mark And Chris Meet the Older ones. Mark:KEVIN WHAT IS HAPPENING? Young Mark:We have all come to the future. Story Now instead of Kevin being the second charcter the younger one of the Charcter you first selected is and you are the present one it stays this way until the final battle. You and You? Must fight Knights, Ninjas, Bots, and Null Void creatures, untill you reach Malware And Helixs lare. King obsorb-a-tron then appears and tells them they cannot go further and then they defeat him. and head into mallwares lare. Cutscene Malware:Hello children. THERE ARE 2 MALLWARES! Young Charcters:We are chngeing back into are time, GOODLUCK. Now Kevin is uncontrolable and the charcters team up. Story They must defeat Malware's and theoir dorones and then they must battle Gwen and Rook who have been contrroled and after so must defeat Phsypon. Ending Malware's transport away. Omegatrix:REPAIRS MADE NOW FIXING DNA PATTERNS. Mark and Chris Smile to a job well done. Or is it? Then Credits. After credits we see both malwares combined and they then disappear. Playable Characters *Mark (13 and 19 year old) *Kevin *Chris (13 and 19 year old) Aliens *Bloxx *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Upchuck (3DS only) *Crashhoper (DS only) *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Mark/Chriswolf *Mark/Chrismummy *Mark/Chrisvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Jury Rigg *Ball Weevil *Computertrix Bosses *Malware *King Absorb-a-Tron *Mark/Chris (Influnced) *Gwen and Rook (Influnced) *Galvanick Mechabot/Galvanic Bot *Phsyphon Alien Selector Pllayers pres the aliens button and then the holographic interface comes up although there are 10 aliens selectable you can search for different playlists Triva *This is the first Mark 12 Video Game. *The Car is NOT'' better than Marks.'' *''The Aliens were NEVER locked.'' *''The Slect-an alien interface is that you use the microphone to select an alien.'' *''And for the wii it comes with a microphone that plugs into the wii remote.'' Gallery 61KVSeWEXrL.png 381px-Ben10 Omniverse 360 mock 5 11 2012.jpg 61a-RjhWkjL.jpg 613wvuWjRsL.jpg 41hl31My3XL__AA300_.jpg 51FQTsVfboL.jpg Mark 13 yearold.jpg|13 Year old Mark 4147HAfnjXL.jpg|19 year old Mark 19 year old Chris.jpg 13 year old Chris.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Mark 12 Category:Chris 12